Military Brat
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Another day, another dramatic event! House is shot because of a certain father's ex-friend, and House is more injured then ever. maybe this is his chance to open up to someone? Maybe this person is Stacy Or is it Wilson or Cuddy or Cameron? No male/male.
1. My dads fault

_AN: House M.D doesn't belong to me. yada yada yada, let the story begin! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**chapter 1**_

_House's P.O.V_

I sat at my desk, juggling my red and gray tennis ball like I always did when I was either bored or solving a case. I sat in my chair and looked back in at the team. I caught Cameron's worried look at me. She was always worried, she was like some kind of caring freak. I sighed and looked into her eyes as she quickly looked away. I guess I could understand why she was worried about me though. I hadn't been my usual sarcastic self today. Nope, I didn't care to be in any kind of mood but a bad mood today. I had begun to think about Stacy again. I kept wondering about her. Was she happy? Was she UN-happy? What was she doing right now? I couldn't stop, so I begun to become a little upset about it. I would be over it after today, I knew I probably just needed to let this misery take it's course and I would soon get over it, by tomorrow I would be my normal sarcastic some what happy self. Mayfield had done some good for me, if I wanted to believe it or not, it really had done good.

I thought through my patients symptoms again and again, when finally it struck me to what it was. Wilson's disease. I struck it kind of funny though, usually when we had a case, that was the first thing that one of ducklings would say. Not this time though. We had forgot all about it. I got up and opened up the door that split my office from differential diagnosis room.

" It's Wilson's disease, start him on Cuprimine and make him take something with vitamin E in it, I don't really care what the hell it is." I said and looked at the floor after finishing what I said.

The team nodded and left through the door. I sighed. I was somewhat upset that I had actually solved the case, now I had nothing to take my mind off of. After a minute or so I decided to take my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my on speed dial numbers.

_555- 607-9813_

Cuddy's phone number. She gave it to me for '_emergency situations only_' as she put it.

_555-879-3201_

Wilson's number.

_555-430-2014_

Cameron's number because she_ cared_. I smiled a little from the thought of when she gave me her number. She told me to put it in my phone because she wanted to be sure that if I needed something, there was no reason why she was to be blamed if something happened to me and because she wanted me to be safe. I smiled at how much she cared about someone like me, it was hilarious actually.

_555-786-1243_

Chase's number. Cameron gave me his number and told me not to tell him. She said that he cares about my well being more then I know, and that he's just to scared to give it to me, not that I had ever asked. She said to put it in my phone for emergency's.

_555-643-8792_

Stacy's. Stacy's number was still in my phone. I was thinking about deleting the number when I heard something that sent adrenaline and struck fear straight into my heart. A gunshot. A horrible gunshot. I hated gunshots ever since I was shot a few years back. Maybe two years back? I didn't know, I didn't keep track. I told Wilson I didn't need therapy when he first suggested it, and I also told him that he shouldn't pry into people lives, he would raise his hands in surrender and would start a conversation on something else. I didn't enjoy many action movies anymore either, because of all the gunshots, I would sit and watch them with Wilson without a word of complaint, I just hoped all along that maybe I would over come the fear of the sound, but I didn't. I stood up with cane in hand at the sound. I heard shouting and then I heard silence, until I saw someone coming towards my office. I stood my ground, hoping that if maybe I looked brave, he wouldn't feel like he had power.

" There you are! " The man screamed at me.

" Oh, hello, it's a beautiful afternoon isn't it? " I said sarcastically to the man, I noticed carefully at the size of the gun. It was a .57 magnum. Not enough to kill me, but good enough to wound me, unless he decided to shoot me in the temple of the head. Now _that_ would kill me.

" You better shut you mouth House! " This guy screamed, he had an army cut, and a green polo shirt, with regular denim pants on. He had white hair and looked allot like my mom's spouse's age. I hated to even think about him being called dad. He wasn't my dad, never would even be close to something like that to me.

I raised an eyebrow and he grabbed me ruffly by my blazer that I wore over my red shirt with a skull and guitar on it.

" You know usually I just shake someones hand in greeting, but I guess if you want to greet me like Cuddy greets me then.." I started but then I was cut off by this old maniac guy.

" I _said_ shut up! " He had a gruff voice and pointed his .57 at my head, right in the temple.

" You don't remember me? " He asked incredulously. I had no idea who this loony bin was at all.

" Sorry, can't keep to much information in my brain at once, I hate being so gosh darn smart. " I said mockingly.

" You little twerp! Your father was the one who killed my son! " He shouted. I wouldn't doubt it though, I meant my..dad..killing someone. He wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world, neither was I, but jeez, killing someone?

" Killed your son? Sounds like my dad alright. " I said putting a smirk on my face.

" Dam* right it sounds like your dad, it's because it was your dad! You remember Tim don't you? The one who always was running free, as your mother said? Your dad KILLED him! " He screamed as he held the gun tightly.

I stopped and thought for a minute on the name. It sounded really familiar. I remember having a friend when moving around allot, from Japan and all the other places that my dad had went to. I also remember there being something wrong one time where we had to leave before we were supposed to because of a death, and now that I remembered, I remembered not seeing that kid any more, but by that time, I had started to become non-social. There wasn't allot of kids to talk to when your a military brat, and then your taking Ice cold baths outside in the middle of Japan winter, my dad's way of making _me behave_.

" You remember don't you? My little Timmy..well now I found you! Your dad already died but his son's still alive, I'll take it out on anyone at this point.." He said softly.

I Looked out my office door, and saw everyone from upstairs going downstairs with people behind them holding guns. This was absolutely wonderful, and the best part was when Cameron came walking by with her hands raised and looked over into my office.

" HOUSE! " She screamed and tried to open the door.

" KEEP HER OUTSIDE! " This guy said.

Another guy from outside nodded and yanked on her ponytail and grabbed her by the shoulder to come along.

" Come on, let's take a walk, shall we? " He said once the last people were well down the stairs.

" Sorry, cripples cant really walk to far, we tend to hurt a little. " I said once again sarcastically.

" Your asking for it.." He said warningly.

" Seriously!? " I asked with that fake face of actually caring, I smirked afterwards as he stabbed me in the back with the butt of his gun.

I walked out of my office as he pointed the gun at my head, he walked next to me and pointed at the stairs.

" Sorry, cripples can only take elevators. " I said looking at him with the smirk still on my face.

" You could do something in the elevator if I went in there with you. " He said carefully in his gruff low voice.

" You have the gun. " I pointed out smartly, why would I try to do something to someone who wants to kill me, with a gun? That would just be plain stupid.

" Give me your cane. " He said.

" How many times do I have to say it? Do I need to spell it? I was the spelling Bee state champion you know..C-R-I-P-P-L-E, would you like for me to use it in a sentence for you? Some cripples can only walk when they have their can- " I started saying sarcastically, but once again I was rudely cut off.

" Shut up! I'll let you in the elevator if you give me your cane_, cripple. _" He said and smiled a little, showing his teeth.

I looked him over for a minute and then decided to just throw the cane at him, I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come. He stood right behind me, watching my every move.

" Personal Space is sacred. " I said, trying to sound like Gandhi while moving my hand to make a invisible bubble around me.

He rolled his eyes and stepped back once, untill the elevator got there. The elevators in the Hospital seemed to be pretty slow. Someone could die by the time the elevator got there. I stepped into the elevator carefully and looked at this guy who was next to me, as he pushed the button to go down to level one.

" So, whats your name? " I asked looking at him.

He looked at me like I was nuts for a second and then decided that i can't exactly hurt him by telling me his name, I guessed.

" Rudolph. " He said looking at me.

I looked at him with my eyebrows down in thought, I knew I would probably get shot for the comment I was about to say, but it was just too funny.

" What? " He asked carefully.

" Wheres your red nose? " I asked sarcastically.

His face got red with anger.

" Ah, there it is. " I commented as his face got redder and redder.

" YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! " He screamed at me as we hit the bottom floor, and the doors opened, everyone was standing next to each other, some scared and some crying, even all the patients were there, they were all standing next to each other everywhere, with the exception of a little room to make out a walkway from the elevator, to the exit door of the hospital. Cameron was up in the front and noticed when I got there, she looked extremely worried now, I was almost positive that her eyes were going to fall out.

" Wow, House can even make a physco mad.." Foreman said, shaking his head as he stood next to Chase and Cameron.

" Shut up! " One of the guys on Rudolph's team said.

" Shut up Foreman. " I said and smirked.

" House! " Cuddy yelled as she was dragged out of her office by another guy on Rudolph's team of idiots with guns.

" Present! " I shouted, raising my left arm.

"House! Shut up! " Rudolph said next to me, as we exited the doorway from the elevator.

" Cane. " I said simply.

" What? " Rudolph asked.

" Cane, I need my cane to walk, must we go through the cripple thing again? " I asked putting on a fake face of tiredness and rubbing the bridge of my nose, as if I was exasperated with a five year old.

He grumbled but then handed me my cane. I nodded a short thanks and started walking down the little aisle, when I heard sirens, I quickly thought up that the police must of been here.

" Rudolph Merlinlow! We have you surrounded! Come up with no weapons, and your hands up! That also includes the rest of your team! " Someone shouted from outside with a bullhorn.

" Sorry Rudolph, I guess your fat mom is here to pick you up from our play date.." I said and put a bubble in the left cheek of my mouth as if I was thinking something over.

" You son of a bitc*! " He screamed and then I remember falling down from my cane being taken away, and then something else, and some kind of bad pain, and then? Nothing. Just gray. It was all gray and fuzzy, and everyone was shouting, as a boom went off, as I slowly shut my eyes, I thought I heard some people shout my name, but then again, I couldn't be sure, I was going to die and this time I just let my head fall down on the ground as I watched the black outlines of people running towards me, and then everything else around me being gray. After that I shut my eyes and hoped for some magic reason, I lived, once again through some kind of dramatic event, the last thoughts that went through my mind was if Stacy would be beside me if I made it to the Hospital bed and not the morgue, Would it be like when I had the infarction?, and with that I let my breath come out heavy and ragged, and then it slowly went soft.

**What do you think? I want REVIEWS! Please please please Review! If no one reviews I will never ever update again! I need at least eight reviews before I update again! As soon as I have eight reviews I will make sure to work on the second chapter and post it! Thanks! **


	2. A perfect World

_AN: House M.D doesn't belong to me. yada yada yada, let the story begin! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**chapter 2**_

_^Cameron's P.O.V^_

I watched as this old guy took House's cane away and aimed at House's arm to shoot. The guy reminded me of House's dad, but I didn't think about that to long.

" NO! HOUSE! " I screamed and let the tears spill from my eyes like a river, I couldn't believe that he was being shot, yet again.

I saw as his eyes slowly were falling more and more, he looked right up at the guy and all of us, but didn't seem to understand what was going on. Then, the man shot him two times in the arm, the blood went from his arm onto the floor, the dark red liquid just kept flowing out of his arm onto the floor, and then as he took hard ragged breaths, he closed his eyes shut and his breathing became softer.

" HOUSE! Oh my god! " Cuddy screeched as she punched the man who was restraining her in the face. The police barged into the hospital and cuffed the men behind there backs.

It all happened to fast, I looked from one event to the other. I saw Foreman, Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson all running towards House, and I followed suit.

" House! House! " I said shaking his UN-hurt arm.

" His pulse is barely there! " Wilson yelled as he put his finger to his neck.

I raised his head up with my hand to make sue that he could breath, even if it wasn't good enough breathing, at least he was breathing some what.

" We need a gurney! " Chase screamed over the commotion.

I put my hand to my mouth in disbelief, I couldn't believe that this was all happening. Who was that old guy anyway?

" House? Can you hear me? It's going to be okay." I said comforting, if he could hear me at all. I hoped that he could, my tears fell onto his cheek, ad they slid down his face. It looked like he was crying.

" I'm crying for you.." I whispered and took his pulse again to check, but this time there was none. " There's no pulse! " I screamed.

The hospital slowed down, with no injuries except maybe a small bruise or two from falling or running. As it slowed down, the other patients and doctors watched as we got House onto a gurney easily and got a crash cart next to him. House couldn't last but another two minutes, we needed his Heart start or he would die. I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could, leaving his skin open on his chest and torso.

" Clear! " Chase screamed as he shocked him with the paddles, House's body shook and jumped a little from it, but it didn't help.

" Clear! " Chase screamed again and shocked him another time. His heart was going faster and was getting a more acceptable pulse, but we needed better.

" Oh god.." Wilson said softly let a tear fall too.

" He's..he's gone Chase.." Foreman said softly.

" CLEAR! " Chase said louder and did it again. 710 volts, through his chest, and it finally worked, his heart quickened and went normal fast.

" Oh thank you god.." I whispered and put my hand on his shoulder softly. There was burn marks on his skin from the paddles and they looked a little painful, but not nearly as painful as the gunshots.

" House? House, can you hear us? " Cuddy asked getting close to House's face, I looked down, hoping that he would respond with a sarcastic, yet witty come back, but he never did.

" Get him into a room. " Foreman said to Cuddy.

She nodded and we all pushed him into the elevator and into a room, switching him from the gurney, onto the hospital bed.

" House? Please House, we need you open your eyes for us. " Cuddy said as Chase, Foreman, and I tried to controll the blood loss.

" He _needs_to get the bullets out. " Foreman said harshly, but caring.

" But-" Cuddy started.

" He losing to much blood! " I said begging for her to let him g into the operation room.

She sighed and nodded as she wiped away a stray tear.

" Get him back onto the gurney. " Cuddy replied.

I let my tears fall again, and sniffed. When would the bad luck end?

**%House's P.O.V%**

I was running. Actually running. I forgot how great it felt to be able to run and feel your legs stretch and you went fast against the wind, to feel your arms turn cold from the wind and your face hot from sweating, your heart to beat out of your chest. I ran until I could run no longer. I smiled and looked at my surroundings. It was all white, every where was white. When I looked up it was white, when I looked down it was white, I had no shadow, but there was light.

" Beach. " I said, and suddenly right before my eyes there was a beach. I looked behind me and saw a rock low to the ground, but eneough to sit in.

" Park. " I said and again instantly the setting changed to a park.

" My office. " I whispered and looked around, right next to my desk was my cane. I got up off the rock and looked around, when I tried to open the door that lead into the room where differential Diagnosis took place, I couldn't, it wouldn't let me enter.

" A perfect world. "I whispered. " Heaven? No, I'm not dead. I'm unconscious. " I said reasoning with myself.

" Differential Diagnosis room. " I said lowly and then I was in that room.

" My office. " I said having fun with this.

" Differential Diagnosis room, My office, Differential Diagnosis room, My office. " I said back and forth, going in between each room.

" A chocolate factory. " I said and surprisingly was there in a chocolate factory. I smirked and looked at my surroundings.

" Niagara Falls. " I murmured and suddenly I was sitting on a rock, looking down, as the water made foam and smoke rise into the air.

" Interesting. " I said squinting from the light.

I sighed unsatisfied, even the most amazing sights could not amaze me.

" The beach. " I said finally, deciding that's where I wanted to stay.

I sat on the same rock again and looked out from my current position. I was very high inland and the water was far away. I sat on the rock and looked out at the water, I looked up and down the shoreline. On the right side of shoreline it turned into a bright yellow fog, and on the left part of the shoreline it turned into nothing, but the whiteness from before.

" House? House, we took the bullets out, if you can hear me...please...open your eyes and come back to us. " I whipped my head towards the yellow fog, the voice had sounded like Cuddy, it came form the yellow fog. I stood up and looked, waiting for more words to come.

" House..oh god please.." It sounded like Wilson this time.

I heard a sudden whimper that I noticed form anywhere. Cameron.. I ran towards the water, and then turned towards the yellow fog, I stopped right outside of it, and then ran straight into it.

**I didn't get eight reviews, but that's okay! I got five really _Awesome_reviews to keep going! So, I made a chaper that was a little diffrent, please review and tell me what you think! Just review please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
